Make Him Fall In Love
by CindyGirl22
Summary: He plays girls like their a game of solitaire. Feeling that he desevers to know how it felt to be heartbroken four girls team up in hopes to do the impossible. They want to make him fall in love and it isn't going to be easy. But what happens when their game starts to fall apart? Heartbreak or maybe love? No Condor studios. Channy!


**Hey everyone. So no A/N just read.**

* * *

**Chastity's Point Of View**

" Portlyn come on. I don't want to be late for school"_ I yelled up the stairs._

" I'm coming give me a minute" _She yelled back at me._

" Hurry up or I'm leaving you" _I yelled once again._

" Okay, okay here I am" _She said now standing on the steps._

" You look the same way you did fifteen minutes ago" _I was confused. What did she do differently?_

" No I don't. I put on my lucky bracelet see" _She said showing me her wrist. Seriously?_

" Just come on Tawni is gonna meet us there" _I said to her and we walked out my car._

" Ready" _I asked her._

" With you driving I'm not sure" _She said nervously._

_I just rolled my eyes. My sister didn't trust me._ " Too bad" _I said and then I sped out if the parking space and on the highway._

* * *

" Tawni" _I squealed as she got out the car._

" Chastity" _She said running over and hugging me._

" Hey I'm standing right here" _I heard Portlyn say behind me._

_Upon hearing her Tawni pulled away from the hug and walked over to her._

" Hey Port how's it going"_ Tawni said pulling her in for a quick hug._

" Fine and you" _She asked trying to be polite._

" Good" _Her and Portlyn aren't the best of friends._

" Guy as much as I hate to break up this... moment if we don't go we're gonna be late for class"

" Oh yeah let's go" _Tawni said and the three of us headed to our first class... History._

* * *

" I thought it was pronounced Library not Liberia"_ Portlyn said trying explain why she had detention already. Apparently she got into an argument with the teacher._

" I still don't understand why you had to argue with her" _Tawni said laughing._

" It's not funny"_ Portlyn said pouting, which made me laugh. It was funny and a great way to help the time pass as we stood in the long lunch line._

_I started to move up when someone cut in front of me._

" Do you have anything without carbs" _She said looking over the food choices. The lunch woman shook her head no._

" Well do you have salads" _She asked clearly annoyed just as I am._

" Um excuse me" _I said to the red-headed girl and she turned to me._

" Eww why are you talking to me" _She said rudely._

" Well you just cut in front of us"_ I said motioning to myself and the two other girls behind me who were now watching._

" So" _Really?_

" So you can't just cut in front of people" _I said trying to be polite._

" You must be new here"_ She said and turned her attention back to the middle age woman._

_I was going to retort when I saw the beautiful blonde walk in the cafeteria._

" Wow"_ I heard Portlyn say. She saw him too._

_I guess the red-head notice because she quickly walked over to him a kissed him. Then she sent us an evil glare. What the hell was her problem though?_

" That's her boyfriend"_ I heard an unrecognizable voice say._

_Looking behind Tawni I noticed the brunette girl with glasses._ " Excuse me" _I said to her._

" The blonde is her boyfriend" _She said walking up grabbing her food and then she walked away._

_Grabbing our food quickly we followed her to a table_ " Her name is Samantha Davis" _She said when we said down._

" Samantha Davis?" _I questioned her._

" Yup. She's the captain of the cheer leading squad and the blonde is our star quarterback" _She replied._

" And his name is..." _Tawni said trailing off at the end._

" Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper" _She said._

" Oh"_ I said._

" Yeah"

" Tell us about them" _Port said interested._

" Well where do I begin. Samantha is something else"

" Is that good or..."_ I asked._

" Bad. I actually feel sorry for her though"

" Really why? She seems like a bitch" _Tawni said._

" Because her parents are never around, she has bad grades and on top of that a cheating boyfriend"

" But is that really a reason to be a bitch?"_ I asked._

_She just shrugged_ " I guess, I mean she may have everything but she has nothing"

" Please explain" _I said confused because of her metaphor._

" She may have money and popularity but she lacks someone who actually cares "

" Ah I see" _I said nodding my head._

" You mentioned a cheater boyfriend"_ Portlyn said._

" Yeah I know kinda hard to believe right" _She said looking at the blonde briefly._

" Yeah it is. How bad is it?"_ Portlyn asked._

" Let's just say if girls were a game if solitaire Chad would win every time" _She concluded._

" Oh wow"

" Yeah most of the guys are like that here. It's like a game you know see how many girls they can get"

" And by that you mean"_ She just nodded._ " Wow, so the guys here are pigs"

" They weren't in your old school?" _She asked._

" Not really. Some of them were" _Port said._

" Oh well why'd you guys transfer"_ She asked._

" Well our dads got a job with the LAPD"

" Oh"

" Yep" _This was really awkward._

" Listen" _She said breaking the silence_ " Do yourself a favor and don't waste time on guys here"

_I opened my mouth to ask what she meant but the bell rang. She got up to leave. She was almost at the exit when I remembered something._

" Wait what's your name"_ I called out to her._

_Turning around she spoke._ " Sonny. Sonny Monroe" _She said with a smile before running out._

* * *

" Hurry up"_ Tawni called out to Portlyn. We were walking to the school library._

" Slow down and maybe I could" _Port wined from behind us._

_We finally reached the library and walked in. Looking around for a few seconds I found our reason for coming here. Sonny. Walking over to her we sat at her table._

" Can I help you" _She said looking up at us._

" So we thought about what you said about wasting our time on the boys in this school"_ I said._

" Yeah and?"

" What if we attack the problem at its source"_ She looked interested._

" I'm listening"

" Three words, Chad Dylan Cooper"

" What about Chad?" _She said not getting my point._

" What if we gave him a run for his money" _Tawni spoke._

" How?" _She asked impatiently._

" We make him fall in love"

" Yeah right good luck with that one" _She scoffed out._

" Oh come on Sonny we think you could do it" _Port said._

" Wait me, you want me get Chad to fall in love" _She asked in disbelief._

" I was getting to that"_ I said glaring at Portlyn_ " But, not alone"

" What do you mean" _She asked skeptically._

" I mean were gonna help you" _Tawni said excitedly._

" Okay one Chad would never fall for me, two why me"

" Because you're the only girl not falling at his feet"_ I said._

" Plus you know him better than us" _Tawni added._

" And we couldn't pull it off without you because of Samantha following us"_ Port finished._

" I don't know about this" _She wearily._

" Come on don't you wanna show him what it's like to get played" _Tawni said._

" With our skills he'll be heartbroken when we finished" _Portyn said next._

" And you will gain three friends"_ I concluded. I could see her giving in._

" Fine... I'm in" _She said sighing._

" Yay" _I squealed out._ " We start after school"

_Just I said that the bell rang signaling us that if we didn't leave now we going to be late for class. As we parted our separate ways one thought entered my mind._

_This was gonna be fun._

* * *

**Okay so I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think in a review.**

_~ CindyGirl22 - Love y'all_


End file.
